


"Smile and Wave, Goro."

by anubisfkr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anubisfkr/pseuds/anubisfkr
Summary: Ann Takamaki has been working part time in the model industry for a while, and Goro Akechi is a new and upcoming amateur model around the same age. After Goro isn't able to give the photographer exactly what he wants, he tells him that he ruined the photoshoot, and Ann takes it upon herself to help Goro out. Goro's reluctant, but he lets her because, deep down, he knows he can learn a thing or two from her.





	1. Meticulous & Enthusiastic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fanfic. This is only like... the beginning. I'm so excited to lengthen this and really make this ship slow burn. Man, I love Goro and Ann so much. Please enjoy.

Leaning on the railing, Ann flashed the camera another award winning smile while making a ‘v’ with her free hand. At the photographer’s signal, she changed poses. She straightened and held onto her forearms with her hands in front of her. She turned 90 degrees away from the camera and then turned her head. Ann’s lips were pouted, and her eyes showed a pitiful look as if she was asking for forgiveness for being a _little_ late to a date. The photographer gave her another signal; he got all the shots he wanted for today. She breathed a sigh of relief, being a model was just _exhausting_ sometimes.

 

Ann turned towards another photoshoot nearby, one with an amateur, aspiring model - just like her - Goro Akechi.

 

He gave his own photographer a transparent smile, one that showed how nervous he was, and the photographer threw his arms up in frustration, giving the new model an earful all the while. The model gave multiple quick, messy nods as he tried to fix what the photographer wanted, but to no avail. He only angered the photographer.

 

“It’s useless!” His photographer cried out to the crew. He drew a circle in the air with his index finger.  “Wrap it up! And, you-” he snapped his gaze to the model, “We’ll try again in two days. Pull your act together then, yeah? I’m only here because you’re good looking. Show me you’re more than a pretty face.” The model gave more rapid nods with a soft “Yes, sir” in response to the harsh critique, and smiled sweetly as he left the photoshoot.

 

Ann’s hands rubbed together in thought. The photographer was too harsh. This was probably the model’s first photoshoot, no wonder he was so nervous! While saying rushed farewells to the crew, she followed the amateur model before she lost sight of him.

 

“Hey, you’re Goro Akechi, right?” she loudly asked once she was close enough. Goro visibly flinched, and he stopped suddenly, causing Ann to walk right into him.

 

Ann stumbled backwards a few steps while her hands went up to her mouth. She gasped. “Oh no! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to run into you…”  

 

When Goro didn’t respond right away, she became a bit quieter, “Are… Are you alright, Goro? You know, your photographer was a real jerk! Don’t let his words get to you so easily. Stay positive. You learn with every photoshoot; you’ll do better next time, I just know it!”

 

Goro turned around to face her, wearing a smile she knew all too well to be faux. He let out a light chuckle. “I’m alright, really. I appreciate your concern, but I’m still new to modeling. I’ll… get the hang of it. Just takes a bit of practice, that’s all.” He pushed a stray hair behind his ear.

 

Ann frowned, and her eyebrows furrowed. Did he look more dejected than he did on the photoshoot? He reminded her of herself - that _fake_ smile, those _fake_ words - he probably felt more depressed than he was letting on. She couldn’t just stand by and let a large amount of potential go to waste - she couldn’t let someone stop modelling just because of one lousy photographer!

 

“All right - enough!” She said, “I’ll help you!”

 

Goro’s eyes widened at her sudden outburst. “What? But I didn’t say-”

 

“You don’t _need_ to say anything. I just know, trust me.” Ann opened her purse. She moved miscellaneous items around before taking out a red ink pen. “This-” she began as she grabbed his hand to write on it, “-is my number. Text me tonight, okay?”

 

“I don’t think I’m catching on… How will this help me improve at being a model?” Goro questioned her thought process as he reluctantly let her write on his hand.

 

Ann smiled. She began to move away - her mind was already reeling with ideas - she had to straighten each one out and find the perfect one that would help Goro out.  “Just trust me. Don’t forget, okay?!”

 

“Yeah… Okay.” Goro watched Ann trot away before looking to his hand. With a soft, thoughtful hum, he started his long walk home, all the while taking mental notes on Ann’s actions and handwriting.

 

 _She was extremely enthusiastic to help; she probably had her own fair share of rude photographers in the past. Her handwriting says she’s meticulous. It’s obvious she’s practiced making it look a certain way. She’s empathetic._..

 

He chuckled.

 

“...Who apologizes so profusely for simply bumping into someone? How intriguing.” he mused aloud.

  
  
  


**[23:39:12]** : You never told me your name.

 

 **_[23:40:05]_ ** _: it’s Ann! sorry. i totally shouldve introduced myself earlier…_

 

 **[23:40:50]** : It’s fine. You were quite excited.

 

 **_[23:43:27]_ ** _: for good reason! meet me at the walkway where we had our photoshoots today._

  
**_[23:43:35]_ ** _: and meet at noon. dont be late!_


	2. Sentry & Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann tries to get Goro to relax while they're doing a quick photo shoot. When they finish, they meet a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks for all the comments and kudos! I'm really excited for this! Your support means a lot! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> I'm also uploading this on mobile, so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Update: I edited it! Thanks for being patient with my mistakes. I just couldn't wait to finish it.

Goro Akechi placed his hands on the railing to the access way. Shibuya was bustling with life; something you would expect out of a modern day city in the middle of the day. He reached for his phone to take another look at the time. 12:11 PM.

 

“It seems my date is running late,” he mumbled under his breath before going back to watching the city.

 

A few more minutes passed before a familiar voice tore him away from the view. “I’m sorry I’m late!” it said. Ann Takamaki jogged towards him before doubling over with hands on her knees. “Ah, jeez!” she panted, “I’m sorry, Goro, I didn’t mean to be late. I thought I could clean a little bit, but before I knew it, it was already almost twelve, and I-”

 

Goro laughed as he tried to reassure her. “Don’t worry about it, but… you sure did skip all the formalities, didn’t you?”

 

Ann’s head snapped up to look at him. “Huh?” She said. Then her eyes widened at the realization of her mistake. “Oh! Sorry, sorry. I was so caught up with apologizing, I didn’t even think about it, Akechi.”

 

“Actually, don’t worry about it too much. Since I only know you by Ann, it’s only fair you should be allowed to call me ‘Goro’, right?”

 

“Right… right.” Ann stood up straight and cleared her throat. She adjusted the strap to her bag to ease her embarrassment if that was at all possible. “But my family name is Takamaki… in case you were curious, that is.”

 

He smiled at her. “I’m always curious. You could say that’s just who I am.”

 

“Really? Well, in any case, let’s get started.” And with those words, she reached into her bag and pulled out a camera. She held it up with a large grin, “You’re going to model for me!”

 

“Model? Well, I suppose that is what we’re here to do… but if anybody was going to model, I thought it’d be you, Ann-san. You are going to show me the ropes of modeling, after all.”

 

“True… but I’d also like to see where you’re at because maybe yesterday was an off day for you.”

 

“Whatever works for you, Ann-san.”

 

Ann nodded and turned on the camera. “All right,” she began, “let’s start with a casual pose. So, relax… just be yourself… and smile!”

 

_Click!_

 

Goro waited patiently for her verdict as she pulled up the picture. Finally, she said, “You look tense, Goro.” He moved closer to peek over her shoulder at the picture.

 

“Should I try something different?” he asked, eyes shifting to look at her for directions.

 

“Probably… Oh! I know! Try pretending we’re on a date! It’s embarrassing, but you should try just acting as you would on a date.”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’d only get more nervous. The idea of going on a date with you isn’t the problem; the possibility of disappointing you is what makes me anxious.”

 

Ann gaped at him. “D-Disappointing? No - I-I mean, I was trying to think of a scenario where you could easily relax, you know?”

 

Goro nodded thoughtfully. He leaned back on the railing, “I see where you’re going with it, but maybe that's not the right scenario.”

 

“Then how about a joke?”

 

“All right.”

 

“What do you call a guard that's _really_ old?”

 

“I don't know. What do you call a guard that's really old?”

 

“A century!”

 

“....”

 

Goro stared at her as she began laughing at her own pun. “Get it!? Like ‘sentry’, but it's a ‘ _century_ ’!?” she said.

 

He soon burst out laughing. Her reaction to her own joke was the best thing he could've hoped for. The pun itself was  _awful_.

 

_Click!_

 

Ann snapped another picture of Goro. A quiet ‘yes’ slipped between her lips as she pulled up the new photo. “See?” she brought his attention back to her as she held up the camera for him to see, “You look a lot better in this one. Less stiff.”

 

His laughing ebbed away as he caught his breath. “Yes, you're right. I do look more relaxed. It must've been your joke. You're not a bad photographer, Ann-san.”

 

She waved her hand dismissively. “I'm all right. It was just the right moment, that's all. Let's take a few more, okay? I've got one or two more jokes too.”

 

They spent the next hour taking pictures of each other. They moved around the walkway for different lighting and different settings. Most of the pictures were of one of them smiling with the occasional blurry photo because they weren't ready.

 

As they ended their spontaneous photo shoot, a man walked up to them with an expensive camera around his neck. It was Goro’s photographer from yesterday. “Akechi-san?” he said, “You and Takamaki-san looked great out there. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought you were a couple.”

 

Ann and Goro stared at the photographer, too stunned for words. “Well,” Ann shyly began, “I thought I could help Goro out a little bit. You know, give him some pointers.”

 

The photographer gave a curt nod. “Yes, I understand. But…” he trailed off and leaned in close. “Have you thought about… a couple photo shoot? A professional one, of course.”

 

Goro and Ann both spoke simultaneously. “A couple photo shoot!?”

 

“Sure,” said the photographer, “You’d both be a hit. Think about it, all right? And Akechi-san, I hope I get to see the same lax attitude you had today in our next photo shoot. Tell me your answer then. See ya later.”

  
As the man walked away, Ann and Goro stood there flabbergasted.


	3. Dock & Doc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann Takamaki and Goro Akechi both participate in a couple photo shoot, and they have to decide if they want to continue to build this relationship into something more than a spontaneous tutoring session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Thanks again for all the kudos, comments, and supports. It means so much to me! Sorry, it took a while to get to this chapter. I was a bit stumped on what direction I wanted to take this. This chapter is a bit longer than the last two (sorry about that), but I'm excited for you to read it. Additionally, I tried formatting texts in a different way. Please enjoy!
> 
> Also feel free to comment with places you'd like them to go or wholesome activities you'd like them to do together. This is a slow burn ship. I'm gonna let this ship develop so slowly, it'll hurt me in the process.
> 
> P.S. I'm already hurting. I love them so much. aksdlj;fa;

Once the photographer was out of earshot, Ann Takamaki’s hands went to her face as she gasped. “A couple photo shoot!? Have I even done one?” she said. One of her hands went to brush her bangs to the side. She could clearly hear her heart pounding.

 

Goro Akechi held his chin with one hand while he shifted his weight to one leg. “Interesting…” he let out a light chuckle as he looked at Ann. “If I looked great today then that must have been your doing, Ann-san. Looks like you really did help after all.”

 

She brushed her bangs one last time before glancing over at him. She smiled. “I did, didn’t I? It must’ve been my jokes. I have a few more if you want to hear them.”

 

Another chuckle - this time more nervous than before. He doesn’t know if his sides can handle another fit of laughter. “Save it for tomorrow. I might need your help to relax again.”

 

“Oh, yeah. Sure…” Ann paused. Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as she looked away from him to look at literally anything but him. “Do you… really think we looked like a couple?”

 

Goro’s eyebrows furrowed seriously. “It’s possible. But I’m sure there are an infinite number of situations where we could’ve been mistaken for a couple,” he said. “Why do you look so embarrassed, Ann-san? Aren’t you the one who suggested that I should pretend as if we were on a real date?”

 

“Y-Yeah! But that’s only because I thought it would calm you down.”

 

“And it didn’t, but it’s an interesting thought. I suppose.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I need to run a few errands before going home. If you don’t mind, maybe we should call today a success?”

 

Ann nodded. “Yeah. That sounds good. I’ll see you tomorrow, ‘kay?” 

 

“Yes. See you tomorrow, Ann-san.” He said as he waved to her.

 

She waved back. And before she knew it, he was gone.

 

Ann frowned and carefully tucked her camera back into her purse.

 

_ Is it just me, or did he seem put off at the idea of us looking like a couple _ , she thought.

 

She let out a loud groan, her head dropping slightly. “Who am I kidding? Of course, he didn’t like it; he barely knows me.”

 

“Alright!” she shouted. People gave her a strange look as she talked to herself. “I won’t let this down. Goro’s relying on me for this shoot. I won’t let him down.”

Ann spent the rest of the day in the underground mall in Shibuya. 

 

* * *

 

 

Goro looked down at his phone again as he headed home. 15:21. For him it was a bit early to go home, but he felt that relaxing for the rest of the day would do him some good. He suddenly came to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk.

 

_ On second thought, it might be best to go home at a later time _ , he thought. 

 

Staying home for a long period of time made him feel as if he was suffocating. He lived alone, but he still felt the world’s eyes on him at home, or, perhaps, those eyes belonged to his inner demons and thoughts rather than the world. 

 

Goro turned on his heels, walking in the opposite direction of his home. He’d go home at a later time.

 

* * *

 

It was 18:52 when Ann arrived home. There wasn’t anybody there to greet her; that was to be expected. Her parents were currently overseas. There wasn’t anything she could do about it. Frankly, she was quite used to it. Sometimes she enjoyed it. She could eat what she wanted, go to bed when she wanted… 

 

But it did get lonely time to time.

 

She dropped her purse in the usual spot, in a chair in the dining room. She took a quick look at her phone. No new messages. She secretly hoped for one from Goro, but if he wasn’t going to initiate a conversation, then she would. They would be a team tomorrow, after all.

 

**[19:01:01]** : _ are you ready for tomorrow? _

 

Ann waited a few minutes for a response. But when none came, she put her phone on the table and got ready for bed.

 

It was an hour later before Goro finally responded.

 

**[20:20:08]** : More or less. I’m excited to work with you tomorrow, Ann-san.

**[20:20:15]** : It’s sure to be a good experience.

 

**[20:21:40]** :  _ me too! don’t worry i got plenty of jokes ready. _

 

**[20:22:00]** : I look forward to it. Good night.

**[20:22:11]** :  _ sweet dreams! _

 

* * *

 

Goro stared at his phone as he laid in bed. She was sweet. He would even go so far as to say naive and honest to a fault. 

 

It was refreshing... kind of.

 

He sighed and placed his phone on the nightstand next to him.

 

The next day, he went to the photo shoot.

 

It was roughly 10 in the morning. There were a lot of people at the photo shoot. The photographer must have added some last minute crew members to the shoot after speaking to Ann and him yesterday. When he arrived on the scene, he was given a change of clothes and ushered away to change. 

 

By the time he finished changing, it was about time to start the shoot. Ann was already there, talking with the photographer. 

 

“Ah - good, Akechi, you’re here. Let’s begin,” he said, gesturing for the young male to come closer.

 

The photographer continued, “I don’t know what you two were doing yesterday, but I want you both to do something like that - you were both relaxed and laughing… I want people to almost believe you two to be an actual couple. You’re free to move around if you need to, but don’t stray too far. I want the lighting from outside, got it? Takamaki? Akechi?” Ann and Goro nodded in unison. “Great. Let’s begin,” he said.

 

Ann flashed a smile in Goro’s direction as the photographer moved away. She giggled, “Alright! Hey, Goro, listen to this. Where does a boat go when it’s sick?”

 

Goro couldn’t help the soft sigh to escape his mouth as he answered with a tired smile, “I don’t know. Where does a boat go when it’s sick, Ann-san?”

 

She paused. It was obvious she was trying to hold back laughter as she prepared to tell him the punchline. Finally, she said, “...The  _ doc _ !”

 

Immediately, she began laughing. She held her sides as she doubled over, explaining her joke all the while. “Get it!? Like the  _ dock _ but it’s spelled like ‘doc’, you know, like a doctor?”

 

The back of Goro’s hand went to his mouth to keep himself from laughing. It was the same thing as yesterday. her joke was  _ painful _ , but her reaction to her own joke made hearing the horrible punchline worthwhile. 

 

“No - no!” she said, placing her one of her hands on his shoulder. “That’s not even the best one I got. Listen, why does the principal uphold all the school’s rules?”

 

He sighed quietly while he smiled down at her. “I don’t know. Why does he?”

 

“Because he’s the principle!” 

 

A groan escaped his mouth. “Ann-san, that doesn’t make too much sense.” 

 

“But it’s so funny!” she said through fits of laughter.

 

Goro’s laughter escaped when he spoke this time. “No, it’s not, I assure you.”

 

The rest of the photo shoot went smoothly. He was able to feel at ease because of her presence and her experience; it was clear by her actions that she was almost a natural at modeling. She was meant to be in the spotlight; he believed it suited her.

 

It was late when the photo shoot finally finished. The photographer congratulated them both on a job well done and gave Goro his business card, so he could contact him if he wanted to do another photo shoot with him.

 

Once the crew members packed up completely and left, Ann and Goro were alone.

 

She spoke first. “You did great today, Goro! You really impressed him! I knew you could do it!”

 

He chuckled. “It was all thanks to you, Ann-san,” he said. “Without your…” he cleared his throat, “ _ painful _ jokes, it wouldn’t have gone quite as well.”

 

“It was no problem! I had a lot of fun.”

 

They both went silent after a moment. To them, it felt like it’d be a while before they’d see each other again. He learned a bit about relaxing during a photoshoot, and she didn’t know if they’d work again in the future.

 

They both broke the silence simultaneously.

 

“Would you continue teaching me?”

“Can we hang out some other time?”

 

Both of them apologized almost immediately. “I’m sorry,” he said with a chuckle, “You go first.”

 

Ann shook her head. “No, no. What did you want to say?”

 

Goro looked her in the eyes as he responded. “Will you continue teaching me, Ann-san? I admit I did learn a thing or two from you. And I… I had fun.”

 

She blushed at his words. He was so sincere. It was almost uncomfortable; most people weren’t so straight forward with her. She subconsciously ran her fingers through her bangs. “Sure. I wouldn’t mind.” She gave him a bright smile. “I’ll get some more jokes ready for you, in that case. You really seem to like them!” she said.

 

He felt a bead of sweat fall from his forehead at the thought of more bad jokes from Ann. “T-That’s not necessary, Ann-san. Don’t push yourself.”

 

“Too late. My mind’s made up. How about we hang out later this week?”

 

“Yes. I’d like that.”

 

“It’s a date then!”

 

“It’s a date… See you later, Ann-san.”

 

“Bye, Goro!”


	4. Worried & Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann Takamaki goes to Shiho Suzui for advice, but cannot decide what she wants to do. Goro Akechi has to make a decision if he wants to follow through with asking Ann to spend more time with him before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for the kudos and the comments they mean so much to me. I wanted to work more on this chapter, but I decided to go ahead and post it.
> 
> Goro and Ann will talk a lot more to each other next chapter. Ahhh, I also want to write a Shiho and Ann one off and then another... rare pair fic (though not from Persona 5). 
> 
> But anyway! Enjoy! Thank you so much for waiting.

“Have you said anything else to him since then?”

 

Ann Takamaki groaned as she laid her head on the bed. She sighed heavily. "No," she said. "I'm not sure what to say. Should I even be the one to text him first? Maybe I should call him instead? But what if he's busy?"

 

The girl beside her quietly let out a giggle filled with soft affection for her dear friend. It was summer break; July was in full swing. Ann had a free day off and came to visit her in the hospital.  Ann had finally filled her in on the events in the last few days between her and Goro Akechi.

 

Another groan. Ann whined, "What should I do, Shiho?"

 

Shiho Suzui gently patted the top of Ann's head. "There, there," she hushed. "You should try inviting him out - go somewhere with him."

 

"But what if he thinks it’s a date!?”

 

"Well, do you like him? If I remember correctly, you did  _ just _ tell me that  _ you _ called it a ‘date’ first. Not him."

 

"Shiho! I'm worried about him. He gets tense easily. I had to tell him some of my  _ best _ puns just for him to loosen up." Ann tucked her chin in as she mumbled, "I don't even know if I really even taught him anything like I promised."

 

Shiho's smile faded. She believed Ann must be sorting through some tough emotions, and Shiho knew she could only offer her advice and support for her. "Maybe you could go somewhere casual with him? Invite him out with some of your other friends. If you want, I could even go with you.”

 

Ann lifted her head to look at her. “Thank you, Shiho. I’ll definitely keep that in mind.” Her eyes drifted to the clock on the wall. Slowly, she began to stand up, grabbing her purse in the process. “I’ve gotta go. I’ll text you tonight, okay?”

 

“Yeah. Bye, Ann,” she said, smiling. Shiho waved goodbye, and, when she was gone, Shiho’s frown returned.

 

“So much has happened to you, Ann, in just a few days… I can’t help but feel… like… I’m not relevant anymore.”

 

* * *

 

Goro Akechi’s eyes bore into his cup of coffee as he sat at the counter in the cafe. His mind has been empty yet running at a million miles an hour simultaneously. His thoughts were filled with Ann. Was she doing all right? What was her favorite food? Did she have a favorite season? Did she have a favorite style of fashion? Maybe she liked chic, or maybe she like casual formal. It was hard to tell; she was hard to read.

 

A multitude of questions always ran through his mind, but one always came back to pester him: just who was Ann Takamaki?

 

He knew her name and a few of her puns, but that was it. That’s all he knew about Ann Takamaki.

 

It was difficult to tell if the  _ burning _ need to know more about Ann was to satiate his curiosity or if it was because he did  _ genuinely  _ like her.

 

His lips opened ever so slightly as he exhaled. “Let’s say, hypothetically, I did like her. What does that change?” he whispered to himself.

 

He knew the answer: it didn’t change anything. He would still be alone, his father would still be a  _ disgusting _ man, and he would still wear an invisible mask. His guard would still be up. Nothing would change.

 

Goro’s eyes widened. That wasn’t true. Something would change; something did change. Ann Takamaki managed to rip off his mask with a pun - with her laughter. 

 

_ How did she manage that _ , he thought.

 

He decided right then and there, he needed to know more about Ann Takamaki.

 

* * *

 

Akira Kurusu and Ryuji Sakamoto waited by the entrance to the movie theater in Shibuya. Akira quietly tapped his foot while Ryuji leaned against the wall with arms crossed. Ryuji pushed himself off of the wall when Ann came into view. “Damn, Ann. If you’re going to be late at least tell us, so we can pick a later movie,” he said.

 

Ann apologized once she was in front of them, “Sorry, guys. I was visiting Shiho.”

 

“Oh, uh-...” Ryuji looked away for a brief second before he quietly asked, “How’s she doing?”

 

“Better. I just talked to her for a little bit, but she really is doing better…” Ann told him.

 

It went silent between the trio before Akira broke the silence. “That’s good to hear. Let’s go get our tickets before we miss the movie entirely.”

 

Ryuji grinned. “Yeah, definitely. C’mon.” He walked into the movie theater with Akira and Ann close behind him. 

 

In the theater, Ann sat between Ryuji and Akira near the front of the theater. However, she could not focus on the movie the entire time. Her mind always went back to Goro Akechi. She found herself occasionally glancing at her phone like she was expecting a call.

 

_ He’s not gonna call, Ann _ , she thought,  _ relax. _

 

Eventually, she managed to focus on the movie, but she continued to feel anxious.

 

The trio left the movie theater once the movie ended. Ryuji glanced at Ann as they wandered through Shibuya. “Why were you checkin’ your phone during the movie? Don’t you know that’s a bad movie habit?” He gave a loose shrug. “I expected better of you, Ann.”

 

Akira added on to Ryuji’s question, “Were you expecting a call from your agency?”

 

Ann avoided looking at the two of them as she answered. “No,” she said, “I just… It’s nothing.”

 

It took one look between Ryuji and Akira for them to understand what they needed to do. 

 

“All right,” Ryuji said, “Let’s go grab some coffee from Leblanc, yeah? Then you can tell us all about your problems.”

 

Ann stammered as she put up her hands. “Huh? No - really you probably don’t want to hear it -”

 

Akira interrupted her as he gave her a gentle push on the shoulders. “We’re your friends. We’ll listen.”

 

Ann reluctantly agreed, “Okay - alright.”


End file.
